The present invention relates to an improved quick connect-disconnect coupling for simultaneous connection and disconnection of fluid conduits and electrical conductors.
There are numerous industrial applications wherein the utilization of pressurized gas and electrical energy simultaneously is encountered, for example, assembly work. In another application transmission of both sources of power through a liquid medium to submerged equipment is facilitated by the provision of both forms of power in the same conduit.
In industrial usage, for example, the exchange of one fluid conduit for another, as in the employment of tools performing different operations, must often be rapidly with consequent rough handling of the disconnected portions. Such handling frequently results in damage to projecting electrical connector elements and eventual misfitting of the parts and failure to establish adequate electrical connection.
Still further, difficulty is often encountered in failure to provide for adequate resistance to side thrust forces transaxially applied at such a coupling which also results in weakening of the electrical connector components to the point where early failure is experienced.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,949 discloses a quick connect-disconnect coupling where the electrical connector elements are protected by the leading end portion of the plug member in the connected condition. Nevertheless, the electrical connector elements and locating pin of this prior art device are exposed to damage occasioned by rough handling in the disconnected condition. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,649,948 and 3,271,725 show other types of pneumatic/electrical couplers which are not of the quick connect-disconnect type.
The present invention utilizes a fluid coupling similar to that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,404,705 wherein a wall or partition extends across a socket member and a manually movable valve sleeve member controls flow of fluid, such as pressurized gas, past the wall member.